The Journey's half the battle
by FeatheredQuill
Summary: Have to escape. Well they make it? What are they running from? And whats that? Rated PG13 for cursing.
1. Running!!!

Disclaimer: No I don't own any Evo Characters. Dam what a shame.  
  
Just an Apology: Sorry to all the people who are waitin for the new chapter of Pietro's little secret. I know I promised when my fave author reviewed. And if you didn't see Rio's my fave and she reviewed. But first off my muse said I can't tell you yet and secondly I lost the book I was writtin in. Sorry I promised to ransack my room for it as soon as I get a chance and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience. ^-^  
Now on with the new story hope you like!  
  
  
  
He ran from the house a small bundle in his hands. He had to get away he couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't sit back and watch. He heard a shotgun behind him. He had to move before they caught him. If only he was faster. He heard another shot and he ducked behind a fence. He held the bundle tightly to his chest. He couldn't let anything happen to it. When he thought the coast was clear he continued on his journey. He had a long way to travel and wished he had his jeep.   
  
'Why'd I have to lend the jeep out?' he looked down at the bundle. Everything was clear. He continued running hoping to reach sunrise before sunrise. As he neared the hill he turned around taking one more look at the house.   
  
"Heartless Bastard" he spat. He turned around and continued running. At points he felt like there was no way he could continue. His vision was blurry, his lungs burned a furious fire and he felt as if his heart was about to break through his chest. Then he'd look down at the bundle, his treasure wrapped in a golden blanket. That was what made him continue. The bundle was his drive, his lifeline, what compelled him to finish the trip before the sun brightened the sky. As he reached his destination he saw the sun coming to greet the new day. With that he used what was left of his energy and made a mad dash to the house. Once inside he ran up to his room and placed the bundle carefully on the bed. He closed all the curtains and shut the door. "Finally" he said startling himself with the sudden break of silence. He looked at the bundle and let out a sigh.   
  
"Home sweet Home, Home SAFE Home!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey hope you liked. Now hmmm should I finish it or leave it here. Well what do you think? Hey the title explains all. ^-^ 


	2. What The !?!

He gently sat on the bed looking down at the bundle. He knew what to expect and simply waited. He was admiring the bundle when he heard a knock at the door.   
  
'Oh no not now' He tried to ignore the sound but it soon became incessant.  
  
"I know you're in there...and awake!" There was a pause. He gently got up and made his way towards the door.  
  
"Come on open up. I saw you come in.....I saw you run upstairs."  
  
'Dam' it was Pietro. That speedster always seemed to be there when he wasn't supposed to.   
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Aww come on I wanna know whatca brought home"  
  
"Not now Pietro"  
  
"Let me in"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay then I'll just let myself in" a snicker. In a flash Lance's door was opened and closed. Pietro stood leaning on the door arms crossed.  
  
"Hello" he said coolly. "So whats---" Pietro looked over Lances shoulder only to see a beautiful, totally exposed girl on the bed.  
  
"Whoo!!! Sorry to interrupt!" Pietro said with a grin. The girls looked at Pietro and blushed. She grabbed at lances quilt shielding herself away from his view.   
  
"Um Hi." She said calmly, as if being there totally naked except for where the quilt covered her was totally natural. Pietro stared at her. She was perfect except for the cuts that marred her skin. Her hazel eyes looked at Pietro wildly sparkling. Her dark mahogany hair dusted her shoulders lightly. And her tan skin dueled with lances cream-colored quilt. All Pietro could do was stand there and stare slack jawed.  
  
".........Hi"  
  
A/N: So hows that for a second chapter? Thanks for reading but nows the time to review. ::Snik:: Get going. Hehehe. ^-^ hmmm...should I continue this? You tell me. 


End file.
